battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heatedpete/Archive 5
19:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well the Super Bowl is over (Packers won), but the Super Bowl is one of the most popular sporting events world wide. As it was viewable on BBC. Um It looks find on my end. YuriKaslov 23:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) hey you gonna get KZ3? The open MP beta was released not long ago. YuriKaslov 02:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :I just got off a match of KZ3's beta. There are some issues, but a lot of the ones from KZ2 (horrible hit detection which caused both people in a firefight to die) were fixed, and the new class system is way better. It comes out the 22nd. You should get it. YuriKaslov 19:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) BMD-3 Can we talk this out on the talk page? Super2k 01:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) What's your PSN ID? 12:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) TT33 You must really like that gun, don't you? My grandfather used one of those in WWII. YuriKaslov 19:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Is that a Chaos marine terminator? YuriKaslov 19:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Uh, wow. How much did he cost? YuriKaslov 19:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Hm, in terms of IRL cost that's not bad... things like that at my local GW cost like 20+ USD YuriKaslov 20:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::You don't have to remind me. YuriKaslov 20:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) So you're going to go for plastic? I prefer metal. Feels more substantial. YuriKaslov 20:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, you need to have some experience with a sautering gun to be able to properly do metal models. :Off-topic, I was thinking, do you want me to make something similar to The Vault's create article system? I just expirimented with it on the Total War wiki, and I didn't do a half-bad job, not to toot my own horn or anything. YuriKaslov 20:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Well if you ever want me to, just let me know. You can take a look here for reference. YuriKaslov 20:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) What the hell is that supposed to mean? YuriKaslov 21:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Have you been drinking, kid? YuriKaslov 21:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Everything you've said to me thus far has made no logical sense... YuriKaslov 21:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) sup do you read any of the horus herasy books? EDIT: forgot to sign LittleNemo 00:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) i dont remember reading them hmmm i might try them out but my favourite is Legion its so very good and made alpha legion become one of my favourite legion i never had a favourite charecter really but i would like to see more about the 2 unknown legions my favourite legions are death guard and alpha legion, deathguard are just so powerful and even though you beat them the plague will kill you as why slaanesh and nurgle my favourite and my least favourite legions got to be black legion world eaters and bearers --LittleNemo 18:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you play dawn of war 1 or 2 and are you looking forward to dark millenium MMO? --LittleNemo 02:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) yeah dow was alot of fun and it campgain was AMAZING especially dark crusade... ahhh good ol dark crusade best expansion of its risk based campgain and it well written story and dialogues were amazing and i abulotly loved the necrons definatly me second favourite army or mabey my favourite... but yeah great comebacks great gameplay great story great character although not the best in comptetive multiplayer and dark millenium looks good in the trailer there was this third person gameplay which makes me wonder how it is going to work --LittleNemo 14:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Social Network How have you applied exactly - 17:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Feel free - 19:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Twitter Links You mean the shortened URLs? j.mp shortens long links into a much more compact one for Tweets. - Bovell (talk) 21:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Overdue, but... 15:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC)}} :Not at all. Feel free! - 15:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) About BFH weapon stats pictures. Hi i uploaded some pictures that show the in game stats, but since there is 3 different weapons in eash weapon category, i divided it by 3. mean if the weapon has slow rate of fire it has 33 % full mark - if the weapon has moderate fire rate 2/3 of the full mark, im just asking if its good as it is or ? Vote Here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Custom background and other things... Firstly, your custom background has a little space at the very bottom where the real background shows through. Secondly, would you mind if I added you as a friend on PSN? It's "RavenRiders", right? YuriKaslov 20:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I know PSN is down. It'll be down for at least the rest of today, if not tomorrow. YuriKaslov 20:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Why is the wedding such a big deal, anyway? I think it would be more interesting if one of them had married one of the Kaiser's descendents. YuriKaslov 20:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Eh, whatever. :::And yes, the background works now. Yuri(Leave a message! 21:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) }}